


Love Potion No. 9

by ladyxdaydream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Auror Kakashi, Community: kakairu, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Naruto Magic Week 2019, One Shot, Post Hogwarts, Potions Professor Iruka, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxdaydream/pseuds/ladyxdaydream
Summary: Head Auror Kakashi Hatake goes to visit the new face at the Ministry, except his face isn’t new to him at all. It belongs to an old flame from Hogwarts, which apparently, has refused to burn out.Can he summon the courage to finally tell him how he feels? The answer is yes, but with a little help; help that actually, might not be that helpful at all.





	Love Potion No. 9

**Author's Note:**

> This was WAY too much fun. I haven’t thought about Potter in years. 
> 
> My idea for this prompt came to me two days before it was due (⊃‿⊂) so, it’s slightly rough around the edges, but I hope you’ll still enjoy it!

**Timeline:** for those of you familiar with Potter, I’ve aged them so that Kakashi + Iruka are after the Marauders generation, but still way ahead of Harry’s generation. Somewhere inbetween. Like a few years older than Fred + George. Probably Bill’s age (who is presumably about 10 years older than Harry; am I confusing you? lmao XD) ANYWAY! Really not that important. Potter names have a minor presence, but I also use canonical characters from Naruto, to make my own generation. Takes place after Voldemort has been defeated. Both Weasley twins are still alive, because it’s my story and I do what I want. ;P

* * *

Kakashi was in the elevator, heading down to the lowest levels of the Ministry. The conversation he just overheard in the Auror’s office, swimming around in his head.

_“You remember Iruka Umino? That Hufflepuff nerd?” Anko had asked. “Who somehow managed to pull pranks on Peeves?”_

_“The one who dueled Mizuki for hexing Gai?”_

_“That’s the one. Apparently he’s working part time for the Weasley twins, in one of the test labs. I crossed paths with him on my way in the other day. I gotta say, he’s looking fine as hell. I thought he was a new Auror recruit, by his energy. I wouldn’t have known it was him, if it wasn’t for the scar. ”_

_Kakashi had chosen that moment to reveal himself, feeling irrationally protective._

_“Kakashi was friends with Umino,” Anko stated, acknowledging him._ _“Weren’t you?”_

_Friends,_ he sighed, eyeing the interdepartmental notes floating above his head, as the elevator continued to speed it’s way down. Sure, they had been friends.

Kakashi unfolded his arms from across his chest, and pushed himself off the glass wall of the elevator, where his black boot had been resting.

“Ah, Mr. Hatake, what are you doing down here?” Kabuto asked, above a towering pile of scrolls in his arms.

Kakashi only curled his lip in response as he passed. He’d been suspicious of Kabuto’s presence for a long time. Tracking him. He sensed someone was moving to fill Voldemort’s void, and he would bet _galleons_ Kabuto was involved. He just needed the proof.

He came upon the test labs, finding the door wide open. The place was cavernous and empty, with at least a dozen long, black-topped laboratory tables. It reminded him of the Great Hall at Hogwarts, except colder; no friendly flames lining the walls. There was only one person in the room, and his back was to him.

Is that—could that be _Iruka?_ He squinted.

His hair had never been that long at Hogwarts. It had always been pulled into a short, spiky ponytail, but this was something different. The ponytail was still there—starting with a chunky braid on the top of his head—but it hung in a long, loose tail, dipping down to the middle of his back.

Kakashi’s gut twisted, as he continued to walk forward. He was almost where the man sat, and had yet to be acknowledged.

“I wondered how long it’d take for you to come see me,” came a voice that was unmistakably Iruka’s, except deeper. It sent a shiver through him.

He swiveled around on his stool and stood up, leaving Kakashi feeling like he’d just been hit with a paralyzing jinx.

“Kakashi,” Iruka smiled. “It’s wonderful to see you.”

Kakashi tried to take in the sight before him: Iruka in a lab cloak, round wire glasses on his face. Up close, he could see that the sides of his hair (and the back of his head), were shaved short and faded at the edges. His scar sat ever prominent on his face. Anko was right. You could throw him into the Auror’s office, and no one would suspect his presence. Iruka looked like a _badass_.

…And consequently the hottest person Kakashi had ever laid eyes on.

He was _not_ prepared for this. For this older, confident, fashionable Iruka.

What happened to his awkward, disheveled, mischievous friend?

“I would have come sooner, but I just found out you were here,” Kakashi said, finally finding his voice.

“Ah, well, I know you’ve been busy, judging by how often you grace the front pages of _The Daily Prophet_. Your _Raikiri_ has made quite a name for itself. Seems you finally mastered your modification of _baubillious_?”

Kakashi didn’t miss the question in his voice.

“Something like that.”

He had started his experimentation at Hogwarts, under Iruka’s observance, but it had taken him well into his twenties to finalize it. He had blended the lightening charm with _fiendfyre_ , and it was as accurate and deadly as _avada kedavra_.

“Thank you for your service,” Iruka said, giving him a small bow that had just a _hint_ of sarcasm.

Kakashi smirked to himself. There it was. A glimmer of the person he knew. It brought him comfort. Yes, most people thought Iruka was some innocent, goody-two shoes Hufflepuff, but Kakashi knew better.

Iruka slipped out of his lab cloak, pocketed his glasses, and reached for his coat. With one wave of his wand, all his bottles and vials situated themselves into a cloth bag, before neatly rolling itself up. Iruka placed it in his satchel, which had to have had an undetectable extension charm, given the object he just put in, was much bigger than the satchel itself.

“Unfortunately, I was on my way out. But I hope to see you again?”

Before Kakashi could utter a reply, Iruka was gone.

* * *

The next time he went to visit Iruka, he wasn’t there, and Kakashi realized he didn’t know his schedule. On the way back to his office, he had stopped at the secretary’s station, to imprint the lab’s calendar into his memory with the sharingan.

He was sitting at his desk now, going over it in his mind. It seemed Iruka came to the Ministry three times a week at 3:00, and left around 7:00, according to his reserved time slots. That made sense, considering he still taught at Hogwarts.

Kakashi glanced at his watch, the planets and stars rotating around the face of it slowly. It was only 10:00. He removed his legs from on top of his desk and pulled the most recent intelligence to him, begrudgingly going back to work.

* * *

Over the next week, he found time to visit Iruka every day he was there. It seemed other people had made time in their schedules, too, much to Kakashi’s dislike. He had _confunded_ a flirtatious assistant, who he recognized from the Magical Accidents and Catastrophes Department. And there _might_ have been a time where he used an amplifying charm to eavesdrop on Anko’s conversation with Iruka, confirming what sounded like a date that night, only to hit her with _muscus ad nauseam_ on her way out, putting her in St. Mungo’s Hospital for a few days with an incredibly strong head cold.

So, when Kakashi walked into the lab at the end of his work day today (armed with a few new hexes), he was delighted to find Iruka alone.

“I don’t remember there being a window,” he said, as a way of announcing himself.

“There wasn’t. I charmed one. It’s too depressing down here. I felt like a goblin,” Iruka said, pushing up his glasses to smile at Kakashi, before turning back to a large pot of soil on the table.

“ _Herbivicus_ ,” Iruka said, with a tiny flick of his wand, as the plant rapidly grew from a tiny seedling to a luscious shrub, it’s pink flowers in full bloom. Iruka clipped them off and dropped them into a beaker with clear liquid. It fizzled upon contact.

“What are you working on?”

“A modified version of _Amortentia_.”

A love potion? That peaked his interest more than it should.

“Modified?” Kakashi asked, curious.

“The Weasley’s are looking to branch into a more… adult line of potions,” Iruka said. “They’re young, but I gotta hand it to them—they’re ingenious. And quite hilarious. I had to reject a few of their ideas. Too inappropriate. Definitely crossing ethical lines.”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’ll tell you about it some time,” Iruka said, standing up. He walked over to a counter littered with several little bottles, a glowing, rosy liquid inside. It pulsed, like a heart. He gave a satisfied hum. “I think I’ve about finished it,” he said, removing his glasses.

“What about tonight?” Kakashi asked, eyeing the bottles, an idea forming in his mind.

“Hm?” Iruka mused, looking at him inquisitively, chewing on the stem of his glasses, apparently too lost in thought to have heard him.

Kakashi’s confidence wavered a bit. _Merlin’s beard_ , he was attractive.

“Are you free? Tonight? To—to tell me about it.”

The smile that greeted him warmed him up from the inside.

“As it happens, I am,” Iruka said, folding up his glasses. 

Kakashi followed Iruka out. When he passed the counter, he imperceptibly whispered _accio_ , as a tiny bottle zipped into his palm. 

* * *

This was arguably the stupidest idea Kakashi had ever had—and there were plenty to choose from—or maybe his best one, depending on how the night went. He wasn’t planning on taking much of the love potion, ambiguously labeled no. 9, just a few drops to give him the courage to admit what he’d always wanted to tell Iruka—that he’s been in love with him for most of his adult life.

When he saw Iruka again, it was confirmed. All of his sporadic dating and failed flings made sense. He always had a suspicion, but he tried not to dwell on it, considering he hadn’t spoken to Iruka in years. Instead, he had just stopped dating altogether, and threw himself into his work, quickly rising to the top, becoming the most feared and talented Auror in the division.

Having apparated to the agreed location before Iruka, Kakashi walked into The Leaky Cauldron and sat at the bar, ordering a fire whiskey. Just as he was fingering the tiny bottle in his pocket, Iruka suddenly appeared with a crack.

“Fire whiskey, eh? I still can’t stomach the stuff,” Iruka laughed.

Kakashi smiled in remembrance. They’d nicked a bottle of fire whiskey from Hogsmeade (Iruka’s idea) near the end of Kakashi’s final year. Iruka had gotten incredibly drunk, and consequently cuddly, which was adorable, until he retched in Kakashi’s lap. He almost kissed him that night, puke mouth and all.

“I’ll take a dragon barrel brandy,” Iruka said to the bartender, knocking the silver ring on his thumb into the wood. The old man flipped over a glass with a swipe of his hand, leaving the brandy to pour on it’s own.

Iruka slid into the stool next to him.

“I see you still wear your house colors,” Iruka remarked, pulling gently at the dark blue sleeve of his sweater, the warm skin of his wrist brushing the back of Kakashi’s hand. Kakashi wondered if the graze was intentional. “Your hair provides the silver,” Iruka quipped.

Kakashi secretly wished Iruka had tugged on his hair, too.

“I see you don’t,” Kakashi replied, not that he was complaining, trying to nonchalantly check him out. Iruka was wearing a fitted black blazer, over a high collared, white tunic. His hair still in that damn braided ponytail. But what really made him suck in a breath, was the thin layer of eyeliner that was expertly smudged to look smoky.

The man was down right gorgeous.

This was decidedly different from what he wore to the Ministry, which means he had taken the time to dress up before he came. The thought made Kakashi incredibly nervous.

“Can you blame me? _Yellow?_ Doesn’t really flatter my skin tone,” Iruka laughed. “But I’ll never give up my scarf,” he said, placing a foot on a bar of Kakashi’s stool, opening up his posture. Kakashi’s eyes couldn’t help but travel down his dark green pants, that tapered off into his raised boot. “Do you mind if we grab a table instead? All I’ve eaten since breakfast was a couple of pumpkin pasties from one of my first years.”

“Are you sure they weren’t tampered with?” Kakashi joked, grabbing his whiskey as they got up.

Kakashi was quickly becoming obsessed with the way Iruka moved. It was so self-assured, laced with intention and purpose.

“Positive. I checked. I had a third year slip me a sleeping draught once,” Iruka said, scooting into the booth. “Never again. But that was my first year of teaching, when I was still naïve. And nice.”

“You don’t have a mean bone in your body,” Kakashi teased, amazed at how easy it was to refer to their school days, as if it was only yesterday, and not nearly a decade ago. 

“Mean, no. Stern, yes. Easy to agitate?” Iruka took a sip of his brandy, before flashing him a grin. “Maybe.”

Kakashi knew what that look was for. He used to be the main cause of said agitation.

“ _So,”_ Iruka drawled, “how are you enjoying your fame, Kakashi Hatake, _dark_ wizard catcher, wielder of the _Raikiri?”_ Iruka asked, his eyes glittering with amusement, as he rattled off some of the praises that usually followed his name in the newspaper.

Half of him wished Iruka was impressed, but he knew Iruka didn’t care about that kind of thing: Titles. Recognition. Power. He respected them, but it didn’t influence his opinion. It’s one of the many things Kakashi liked about him.

“Fame?” Kakashi shook his head. “It’s bothersome. But I like my job, yeah. Keeps me on my toes. What about you, _Professor?”_

“I love teaching at Hogwarts,” Iruka replied, immediately.

“You always knew you would.”

Iruka smiled his agreement.

“The pay is shit _,_ ” he laughed. “I didn’t know _that_ ; hence my other job.”

“Have you been working for them long?”

“Since they opened.”

“ _You’re_ the one responsible for a bunch of young witches and wizards having an arsenal of ruthless prank products?”

Iruka shrugged, “What can I say?”

Kakashi barked out a laugh.

“It’s fitting, actually. Poetic, even. Considering your history. Notorious class prankster arms a new generation of students.”

Iruka quirked an eyebrow at him over the glass of his brandy, a mischievous look in his eyes. Kakashi wasn’t sure if Iruka was flirting, but if the subsequent heat that washed over him was any indication, it rivaled the affects of his fire whiskey.

“The best part is, they don’t work against me, because I helped make them. My students don’t know that, of course, so they continue to try. That’s what the Weasley’s want to address, actually. All their sales are coming from kids. They want to target a different, wider audience. Most of the old formulas Fred and George thought of themselves, I only had to tweak them slightly. But this is a whole new line. Starting from scratch. It’s interesting work. I basically get paid to fuck around. It’s great,” Iruka said, leaning back against the booth happily.

Kakashi’s mind went to the little bottle in his pocket, waiting for the right moment.

 _Was there a right moment?_ He thought, second guessing himself. _Iruka looks completely content with his life. What if I upset his balance?_

A couple of rowdy, young wizards walked in. If he was looking for a chance, this was as good as it was going to get. He quickly made a decision.

Amongst the noise, he whispered _depulso,_ effectively pushing Iruka’s drink off the table and into his lap.

“ _Ah_ ,” Iruka said, bringing his attention to his white tunic in surprise. Kakashi took the momentary distraction to squirt four drops into his own drink, at lightening speed.

 _“Tergeo,”_ Iruka muttered, pointing his wand at the brown stain, watching as it rapidly shrunk until it disappeared. “That was odd,” he frowned.

“Mm,” Kakashi agreed, trying to appear oblivious, as he downed the rest of his potion-infused whiskey.

He didn’t know how long it’d be before— _oh._

Iruka had just licked the side of his glass, where a droplet of brandy had remained, sending a fire raging through his body.

Kakashi’s eyes kept moving back and forth between the exposed skin of Iruka’s neck, and his mouth. He saw Iruka’s lips moving, since he was so pointedly fixed on them, but didn’t seem to hear anything come out.

_“Kakashi?”_

“Huh?” he asked, in a haze.

Oh shit. He was _moving?_ He was _getting up_ _and_ _sliding into_ _the booth_ next to Iruka?

“A-are you alright?” Iruka asked, leaning away from him, blushing at their new proximity. The sight made Kakashi’s body buzz with pleasure, imagining all the various things he could do, to promote that blush even further.

“I’m great,” he slurred.

Was he great? He didn’t know. He’d feel a lot better with his tongue in Iruka’s mouth, though. Or with Iruka’s hand on his rapidly rising arousal, stroking him beneath the ta— _what?!_

He tried to gain control over these new urges, but try as he might, he couldn’t wrangle them into submission. He had one final, fleeting, panicked thought—“ _adult line of potions”_ —before his mind and body fell prey to the stirrings of lust.

* * *

“You look drunk.” Iruka said, eyeing him warily. Except something about it wasn’t quite right. Kakashi had had only one small glass of fire whiskey. That couldn’t be enough to get him drunk, could it?

But Iruka had something more pressing on his mind—the way his body reacted to Kakashi being so close. It was electric. Intoxicating. After so many years apart, he didn’t understand how it could still be so strong. This connection. Attraction. It was _wild_. It flared, in an instant.

And the way Kakashi was _looking_ at him, his eyes slightly hooded, his lips parted…

“ _Iruka_ ,” he panted, as if he was in pain, sliding a hand up Iruka’s thigh. Iruka let his eyes slip closed in pleasure—this moment trumping any fantasy he’d ever entertained—before he snapped them open.

This wasn’t like Kakashi. Kakashi danced around things until they went _extinct_. It’s why they never got together at Hogwarts. Kakashi had never been forward. In fact, he was so fucking _backwards_ , he had rejected Iruka’s past advancements several times. 

Something wasn’t right. It was too sudden. And there was this itch at the back of his mind…

_Wait._

This all seemed oddly familiar. This behavior.

A mental list of potion effects flashed in front of his mind, the strongest one being insatiable lust.

_Did Kakashi snag a bottle from the lab?_

Anger pulsed through him.

 _No. Why would he do that?_ Iruka thought, calming himself down.

…But Kakashi was practically squirming in his seat, as if in a silent battle with himself.

 _This is not normal_.

Iruka’s anger lashed through him again.

He had to know for sure.

He knew Kakashi must be accomplished in occlumency as an Auror, _especially_ since he possessed the sharingan—making his memory impeccable, a treasure trove for anyone who wanted information—but if he was off guard, drowning in lust, it might just work.

_“Legilimens.”_

In a few swirling seconds, Iruka saw Kakashi looking at his back for the first time in the lab, overcome with feelings of fondness and attraction. He saw Kakashi _confunding_ a man who had been flirting with him, and cursing Anko with a terrible cold. He saw Kakashi sitting at his desk, passing the time, until he arrived. He saw Kakashi in the elevator, nervously smoothing out his clothing. He saw Kakashi asking him out, a few hours ago, and the courage it required. He saw Kakashi swipe the bottle on their way out, into his pocket. He saw Kakashi alone at the bar, waiting for him, as Kakashi turned over the fact that he was in love with him, in his mind. He saw Kakashi’s true motivation for taking the potion, and Iruka couldn’t help but choke on a laugh, because Kakashi had assumed the effects, and he was so _very_ wrong. He saw Kakashi charm his drink off the table, and drop the potion into his own.

And now he brought himself to the present, seeing all the dirty, delicious images, swirling around inside Kakashi’s—

“Hey.”

It went black.

“Rude.”

Iruka blushed, _hard_.

 _“What?”_ he had the indecency to ask. He had just been caught invading his friend’s mind. Breaching his privacy. It was unforgivable. He knew he shouldn’t have done it. He let his irritation get the best of him, and sometimes that made him reckless. He hadn’t meant to see that much.

“I felt you in there,” Kakashi said, tapping a finger against his temple. Much to Iruka’s surprise, he didn’t seem upset. “I… liked it. I think?” Kakashi leaned in. “I’d rather feel you somewhere else, though…” he said, using his teeth to nip at Iruka’s ear.

The hair rose on the back of Iruka’s neck.

_Fuck._

_“Kakashi,”_ Iruka said, pushing him away, despite wanting to pull him closer; the new information flooding through his mind.

Kakashi anchored Iruka’s hand to his chest.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this. Wanted you.”

Iruka looked at him, mesmerized, unconsciously clutching Kakashi’s sweater beneath his hand. 

He _did_ know how long, actually, because Iruka had wanted him for exactly the same stretch of time.

“I’ve loved you sin—,”

Iruka removed his hand from his chest to put it over his mouth, an ache quaking through his heart. He didn’t want to hear this. Not like this. Not when he wasn’t sure what was Kakashi, and what was the potion.

Kakashi’s eyes narrowed at the pressure over his mouth, before he slid his tongue across Iruka’s palm.

“L-let’s get out of here,” Iruka said, jerking his hand away, ignoring the desire weighing heavy in his gut. 

He needed to get an antidote, stat. 

Their waiter had failed to find their table anyway. 

“Where are we going?” Kakashi asked, reaching for Iruka’s waist. Iruka deflected it, only to have him try again a second later.

 _Christ_.

They couldn’t go to the Ministry in this… state, but Iruka was confident he had what he needed at home, to whip up a quick antidote. It probably wouldn’t be as fast acting as the real one he’d concocted for this specific potion, but it’d work just the same.

“To my place,” Iruka answered.

Kakashi’s eyes went from questioning to smoldering, causing Iruka’s breath to get caught in his throat.

When Iruka got up off the booth, Kakashi groped his ass, and Iruka shot his hand out to grab his, and didn’t let go. 

Once outside the pub, Iruka pulled him close, and disapparated _._

* * *

As Iruka rifled through his ingredients, he made a mental note to keep working on the potion. The effect was _way_ too strong. It wasn’t supposed to make a person lose control of themselves—it was meant as a boost. A performance enhancer, so to speak. A little spark to get things going. But _this…_

_Oh my god._

…This was a problem.

“ _Immobilus.”_ Iruka said, pointing his wand at Kakashi, who was sitting on the couch, his hand half way in his pants, buttons undone. Kakashi’s whole body froze.

Iruka hopped up and removed it, blushing fiercely with embarrassment, as he emitted a shimmery silver rope from his wand, tying Kakashi’s hands together, before releasing the spell.

Just how much of that damn potion did Kakashi take?

Iruka was reconsidering the potion altogether. Maybe it wasn’t safe. For either person involved. That, or it needed to be _seriously_ diluted.

“ _Iruka,”_ Kakashi rasped, dropping his head back against the couch.

Iruka spilled the essence of gurdyroot he had just uncapped. God, Kakashi saying his name like that…

 _Focus_ , he reprimanded himself.

“Why are you fighting this? Why did we fight this? Can we _stop_ fighting this? _Diffindo_.”

Iruka looked up to see Kakashi had severed the rope.

Of-fucking- _course_ he had mastered magic without a wand.

Iruka continued to fumble with his ingredients on the floor, watching as Kakashi approached him. He reached out to touch his shoulder.

“ _Protego_ ,” Iruka said, and it looked like Kakashi’s hand had encountered a wall of glass.

Iruka stared at him from behind the shield for a second, before it disintegrated, leaving Kakashi looking thoroughly wounded.

“Are we really going to do this again?” Kakashi asked, sadness seeping into his voice.

“Do what?” Iruka asked, after a hard swallow.

“Act like we don’t want to be together.”

Iruka tightened his grip on a bundle of dried knotgrass.

“I _always_ wanted to be together. It was _you_ , who denied _me_ ,” Iruka accused him. “Remember?”

 _Oh_. It felt good to get that out.

“I… I know. I didn’t want people to… talk. You were a fifth year, I was a seventh year. We were young and I didn’t want you to feel pressured…I’d been helping you out a lot, in Defense Against the Dark Arts, I didn’t want you to feel obligated—,”

“—Stop. Just _stop_. I wasn’t a fucking idiot, Kakashi. I knew the difference between gratitude and love. I didn’t care about the age difference, or what people thought. I didn’t even care if we did anything sexual, for fuck’s sake. That wasn’t the point. I just wanted to be able to kiss you. Hug you. Hold your hand. I wanted our relationship to be acknowledged for what it was. I wasn’t your friend. I was never _just_ your friend. Every time you called me that, it felt insulting.”

“I know. I’m sorry. It felt like a lie every time I said it.”

“It _was_ a lie.”

Much to Iruka’s surprise, he found himself fighting back tears. He hadn’t expected Kakashi to be so willing to admit his misgivings.

…Wait a second.

“Has the potion worn off?”

“…I think so. I was hoping you wouldn’t notice,” Kakashi said, scratching at his jaw nervously. “And we’d never have to talk about it again. I was actually contemplating using a time turner…” 

_“Don’t you dare,”_ Iruka warned. “For a genius, you’re a colossal moron, you know that? I wasn’t even done formulating the potion. And those bottles were entirely unofficial, with no directions or warnings.”

“I see that now.”

“How many drops did you take?”

“Four.”

Iruka’s eyes widened.

“You’re only supposed to take _one_.”

Well, that made some semblance of sense. The potion was four times stronger than it should have been.

A silence passed between them.

“…we could still make love, if you want,” Kakashi smirked, before turning serious. “I’ve got more than enough attraction for you, without that thing. I hope you know that.” 

“I think I’ve had enough excitement for one night.” Iruka blushed, glancing up at Kakashi. “And button your pants for Merlin’s sake,” Iruka laughed. “It’s distracting.”

Kakashi was the one who blushed this time.

“I’m sorry. For using legilimency. That was uncalled for.”

“It’s alright. I’m relieved, actually. I don’t know if I would have told you on my own.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Iruka laughed, baffled. But then again, he _did_ just overdose himself with a love potion that was still in it’s trial stage. 

Kakashi held out his hand, and Iruka accepted being pulled to his feet.

“A little bit,” Kakashi said, before leaning in for a kiss.

Iruka immediately brought his hands to cup Kakashi’s face, letting out a deep sigh against his mouth, the heavy weight of years of want, being released with it.

“I’ll never use legilimency like that again,” Iruka reiterated, feeling guilty still. “I’m so sorry—,”

“—Iruka,” Kakashi stopped him. “I let you see that. I wanted you to see that. I wouldn’t be an effective Auror if I lost my shit when slipped something.” Even if the person who slipped him something was _himself_.

Iruka looked at him in surprise, before turning shy. It was stupid to think he had been able to penetrate Kakashi’s defenses without any real effort. 

“I knew it was too easy,” he said, embarrassed, before he shook it off, a smile returning to his face. “It’s up to you, from now on, to tell me how you feel,” Iruka said, poking a hard finger into Kakashi’s chest.

“I _feel_ like we should go on a date, _Professor_.”

“You do, hm?” Iruka teased. 

“Mhm.” Kakashi hummed, running a hand along the length of his ponytail. “Your hair is so sexy, by the way,” he said, wrapping his fingers around it, to give it a tug. “I’m a little obsessed with it.”

Iruka leaned his head back, exposing more of his neck. Kakashi placed a kiss there, before asking against his skin:

“Can I sleep here tonight?”

Iruka looked at him, accusingly.

“ _Just_ sleep.”

“You promise? Because I will not hesitant to encapsulate you in a bubble.”

“That would ruin my plans of cuddling the shit out of you. So, yes. I promise.”

Iruka blushed for the millionth time today.

“I can’t believe you hexed your own co-workers over me,” Iruka said, slinking out of his hold to walk into his bedroom.

“Believe it, because I’d do it again,” Kakashi said, following him. He stopped to lean against the doorframe.

Iruka rolled his eyes, before fussing about the room. Kakashi watched as he pulled out an extra set of pajamas, and another pillow, feeling slightly overwhelmed by how much love he felt for him; it was _staggering_. How had he been carrying this around for the better part of his life, with nowhere to put it? No wonder it was positively seeping out of him now.

“I’d kill for you,” he said, without a second thought.

Iruka froze midway between pulling the blanket back from the mattress.

“Kakashi, don’t joke about—,”

“—I’m not,” Kakashi said, lifting himself from the doorframe, to take a step closer. “If you’re associated with me Iruka, it’s entirely possible. Likely, even.”

Iruka dropped the blanket and straightened himself up.

“Don’t write me off, Kakashi. Please. I may just be a Potions Professor, but I’m a lot stronger than you think.”

“I don’t doubt your strength. I _know_ you’re a powerful wizard.”

“What is it, then?”

“I don’t want to be the one responsible for putting you in danger,” Kakashi admitted, as Iruka walked over and gave him a kiss; a passionate one, with a slip of tongue. One that had Kakashi fighting back a moan, because he still had something to say. “It’s why I haven’t—,”

Iruka slid his fingers beneath Kakashi’s undershirt, kissing at his neck.

“—reached out to you—,”

Iruka’s hands moved to cup his ass, giving it a hard squeeze.

“—over the years. _Mmpf, Iruka_. I thought you said no sex,” Kakashi all but whined, as Iruka raked his nails down his back.

“I didn’t say anything—,”

Iruka grabbed Kakashi’s sweater and pulled it over his head.

“—about making out—”

Iruka slid out of his blazer.

“—half-naked.”

Kakashi groaned, letting himself be pulled into bed.

Iruka came to straddle his waist.

“I’m not afraid to be with you, Kakashi. Living my life _without_ you, terrifies me more. I refuse to let you get away from me ag—,”

Kakashi had pulled him down by his shirt for a kiss.

“I’m not going anywhere, Iruka. I’d make the Unbreakable Vow, right now…”

“You’re so _dramatic_ ,” Iruka laughed. “Shut up.”

“I don’t regret stealing that po- _ah_ -tion…” Kakashi gasped, as Iruka rolled his hips against his. “…at all. Look where it got me.”

“I thought I told you to be quiet?” Iruka teased. “Don’t ruin the moment.”

“Then shut me up.”

Iruka made a show of reaching for his wand, but Kakashi pulled him back.

“Preferably with your mouth,” Kakashi laughed, as Iruka fell back into him.

Iruka propped himself up on an elbow to examine Kakashi’s face. He ran his finger along his scar, skipping over his eye. Kakashi caught Iruka’s hand in his as it trailed down his cheek, placing a light kiss to his palm. After removing Iruka’s shirt, he brushed Iruka’s ponytail behind his shoulder, slid his hand to the back of his neck, and pulled him down into a hard kiss.

Neither of them spoke another word for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> (≧∇≦)/
> 
> I would absolutely love to hear what you think! 
> 
> Kudos/comments are highly appreciated (& incredibly motivating).
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Iruka’s hairstyle was 100% inspired by this [incredible fan art](https://i-like-to-look-at-your-back.tumblr.com/post/116061235473/konoha1/)
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](https://ladyxxdaydream.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Edit: if you’re interested in more of this AU, please let me know in the comments below! I’ve got enough information brewing around in my head that I could write a sequel, or maybe even turn this into a series, if you so desire! 🖤


End file.
